monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlett Dummi's Diary
(Note: None of the entries were dated, so entries will be labeled by number) Entry #1 Just for starters, I didn’t want'' to start a journal. I’m honestly doing it for two reasons--One being that I have nothing better to do with my time, and the other being that if I get amnesia and this journal is the first thing I see, I want to get my memory back as quick as possible. Hey, I say those are good reasons. So I guess it’s best to begin with the stuff I care most about, since I probably want to remember that first. Well, I don’t really care about most stuff, but you knew that. After all, you ARE me, even if you have amnesia. Whatever, carry on. My name is Scarlett Dummi (Pronounced the same as ’dummy’, since people can get the weirdest pronunciations off of that. I mean, ’doomy’? Seriously?). I am a girl--And since I had to tell you that, I assume I’m a total idiot--and I don’t care how old I am. It’s nobody’s business. I go to a school called Monster High, since, again, I like killing time and that’s a pretty good way to do it. I’m a life-sized ventriloquist dummy, and as of this my dad is Slappy and mom’s . . . Whoever she is. I don’t know. And before we go on, let’s remind myself I’m not fond of dad. If you’re actually me, you’ll know why. If you’re not, put this down. Didn’t you see the warning on the cover? I own a patchwork axolotl named Poppy, and she is my best friend. She listens and doesn’t talk behind my back if I say something honest. Like, ’I hate fifty-eight percent of people I know’. Well, that isn’t true, I hate more. In fact, I lied up there too. Poppy isn’t my best friend--Not really. That honor belongs to Cleo De Nile. She’s determined, clever, confident, and has a similar goal to me. She wants control of the school. I want control over the Normies. I mean, come on. Their minds can’t think on their own, they need someone to tell them what to do. Cleo and I would be perfect! (As a note before I move on, for every bad thing I say about dad, remember this: I at least admire his line of work. Okay? Good.) As of now I have my eye on two boys. Okay, hear me out. You want to call me a total flirt, don’t you, amnesia-me? Well, no, you mindless idiot who didn’t get her memory back by now. No I’m not. For your information, Jackson is my test dummy (Pun not intended. Seriously. I hate puns) for tricks I can play on Normies. I mean, he’s a Normie anyway. Speaking of which, why is he in MONSTER High? He’s normal! I don’t get it, but he’ll be a perfect lab rat for my tricks. The other one is Clawd Wolf, who is totally cute, okay? There, now you can call me a flirt. Are you happy now? Well, it’s selfish (Hah! Like I’m one to talk) to say he’s only cute, he’s also athletic, and smart, and cute, and confident, and has a sister so he’s already good with girls. I mean, that’s why boys HAVE sisters, right? I don’t see any other reason. Maybe it’s a good thing I don’t have a brother, then. Or any siblings. I guess it’s best to stop this first entry here, since, well, I have no intention of writing more at the moment. Maybe I’ll write more, if I really want to or I have time to kill. Bye. Entry #2 I realized how long that last entry was. I mean, come on, it was crazy. I promise to make them shorter, for my and Amnesia-me's sake. Entry #3 Some knuckleheads finally discovered my last name is, in fact, pronounced 'dummy'. This made room for a lot of obvious jokes. After all jokes were done, I spent the rest of my day finding out where their lockers were, what their locker combonations were, and messing up their lockers. I'll probably get in trouble, but it could be worse. My pen could of 'accidently' exploded over their textbooks. Entry #4 Turned inanimate this morning. It hasn't happened in a while, so it was kinda weird. Good thing I always sleep at Cleo's, she woke me up with gibberish. Hurray, gibberish! Also got really paranoid at school. It always happens when I wake up. It was like dad was behind me with a butcher knife, waiting for some firewood. Wow, did I write that? Whatever, not like anyone else would dare read this. Entry #5﻿ So, apparently there was some dance today nobody told me about, which naturally meant I had to go. I brought Poppy along, too, and stood next to the drinks in case someone wanted to mock me for carrying a stuffed animal. It was then I learned my hypothetical boyfriend, ''Clawd Wolf, was already in a relationship. With who, amnesia-me asks blindly? Well, none other then the pink-wearing 'Vegetarian' freak of a vampire DRACULAURA! I thought we established he would be mine! Didn't everyone know? Okay, so I didn't tell anyone, but so what? She should of known! I'll give her a few days to break up with him. Werewolf and Vampire? It shouldn't take that long. And then I can finally be with him!~ And Jackson wasn't even here (And there was this blue on-fire guy in his place. Sure, nobody was with him, but I'm happy not 'as a pile of ashes), so I looked like the loser in the corner holding a stuffed Axolotl. Yeah, I'm not going to any more dances. Entry #6 Clawd isn't going to break up with Dracu-freak-a (As I'll call her now) anytime soon, I see. I went to my actual house today. Not because I miss dad or anything. To get over Clawd. To just be alone. And this was easy, 'cause both mom and dad were out. I was pretty happy. Dad dosen't get this kind of stuff. How could he? All he wants is slaves. Usually female ones. Was I made to be his slave? I didn't think about it before. My house, you can call it that, is the basement of an abandoned Normie old-stuff store. It's dark and full of cobwebs and boxes of stuff whatever dumb Normie left behind. A window is always unlocked and ajar--Our way in and out. My bed is a bunch of old blankets. Not like I need to sleep. I use it to stare at the stone above me and the dusty lightbulbs lighting the room, which I always have to change. I found an old picture of me and wrote some stuff on it. Lyrics to a Normie song I overheard once. My name. My attempts to forget Clawd were futile, though. I still want to be with him. Say, y'think we have any garlic? I'll go back to Cleo's soon. Maybe. Entry #7 No garlic, no wooden stakes, no holy water. Not even anything silver to slip with Dracu-freak-a. Nothing at all to break them up. What kind of store do I live in? I didn't dare ask Cleo to help me. For her, it's 'Deuce this' and 'Deuce that'. And she's hanging out with that Zombie girl a lot more then usual (Does she have a name? Or is UUUUUUGGGGGH her name?). Well, I guess I get it. She DID date Clawd before, after all. Like she wants to hook her friend and her Ex up. I never thought I'd write this, but Jackson has never looked so tempting. Or maybe I need more then one friend. Entry #8 My search for a brand-new best friend began with Frankie. I never liked Frankie--She's so happy, how does she do it? Just show some other emotion!--But she wasn't a boyfriend stealer or a total not-listener. It turns out Frankie can shoot out sparks every now and then. Our friendship ended pretty quickly when I realized that. I didn't want to try Lagoona, since she's all touchy about that fish guy she's girlfriend too. Spectra is okay, and I can see us being decent friends, but she never sticks around long enough to have a decent conversation (And she's a TOTAL gossip). Abbey is...I'm sorry, it's her accent. I can't listen to someone who talks like they don't know decent English. Toralei is a total jerk. This pretty much leaves that new Ghoul, Operetta, and UUUUUGGGGGH. Oh, Madison Storm, wish me luck. Entry #9 I don't know what I think of Operetta. She's...Weird. Okay, I guess. Just weird. Heh, imagine that, the dummy calling the phantom weird. Hah. And now there's some kinda' robot, plant, and gargoyle here, too. Geesh. Like we need MORE objects that should be inanimate paradeing 'round. Not even trying my luck with 'em, thank 'ya kindly. UUUUUGGGGGGGH has a name, so I learned. Ghoulia. It's not much better then, well, UUUUUGGGGH, but it doesn't make me sound like a moron when I say it, so all's well. She's less weird then Operetta, but I'm still not sure if I see anything that could make me friends with her. She's waaaay to quiet. And a total computer geek. Besides, Cleo would probably be mad if I became friends with her, well, servant. Madison Storm, can I get another friend for all of two minutes I can just like!? ''I'm just a little bit caught in the middle, life is a maze and love is a riddle... ...Heh. How strangely fitting, for a normie song. Entry #10 Well, because I'm a moron who didn't remember how crazy well the last dance worked out, I decided 'to heck with it!' and went to another school dance. Hey, three guesses how well that worked, and the first two do NOT count. Yeah, you guessed right. Stupid Clawd is still with waaaaaaay stupider Dracu-freak-a, which only serves to make me question, again, ''what does he see in her!? ''She has a stupid accent, she wears way to much pink, she's short (okay, I'm short, but it's different circumstances), she's the werewolf's natural enemy, she doesn't even drink blood so she's not even a real vampire...Okay, I know a few who drink Vampire Breath, but that's different, they also have blood! What kind of vampire wannabe is she!? Blue on-fire guy (who has a name, Holt, apparently) was there again, cementing him in the position of 'least favorite person ever', because he continues to show up at dances where I'm already mad 'cause of Clawd and his blindness in picking girls. Also, as I just recently found out because nobody tells me anything ever, he and Jackson are the same person. I...Madison Storm, why must a guy who was decently okay (if only for a prank-tester) be ruined by someone blue and on fire!? Wait a sec, why is he on fire, anyway...? I'm dumping the punch bowl over his head next time. Eh, I guess one good thing came out of it. I danced with someone. Now, amnesia-me, no getting your hopes up, because it was with HooDude and was only out of pity for him and to make me seem less like an absolute loser. So there. Entry #11 I helpfully 'forgot' to mention a certain someone when doing my first recap on my life in that first entry. In truth I did it on purpose, because ''Madison Storm, ''she's annoying. So, let's pick up some slack and recap you on one of the most irratating people in my life (besides Dracu-freak-a, because she's at cosmic levels of annoying), Avalon. More specifically, Avalon Wood. ...Okay, technically, her last name's Dummi, like mine, since we're sisters and all that jazz. But I call her Avalon Wood anyway, because in no way are we related, ever. For one, I'm better-looking. Heck, that's all the reasoning I need, because just put a photo of her and then one of me side-by-side. There's no comparison, besides a similar color scheme (which she copied off of me), we look nothing alike. Also, because you can't be around Cleo and not have a hold on all the who's-dating-who gossip, I found out she may or may not be with Holt. ''Avalon Wood is dating my rank-one 'least favorite person ever', because she is a total moron. ''Just wait 'till she catches on fire. I will laugh. Long and hard. And then dump that punch bowl over her head. ...Note to self, convince Two-Brains to wear that Ben Woodman costume for Halloween. Entry #12 Despite what Avalon Wood may or may not claim, ''Jimmy O'James is NOT coming to get me.''' ...Besides, he doesn't know where I live. So ha-ha-ha. Also, Two-Brains agreed, thank Madison Storm. Now to pursue a Trilo Quist costume for myself. How hard can it be? I already have the bow tie. Entry #13 Avalon Wood didn't blow up a house. At least, I hope she didn't. I know she's stupid enough, but she isn't brave enough. While dad could use physical violence (he ain't called 'Slappy' for nothing!), he played his cards well. He played them so that nobody would believe those kids if they accused the dummy of doing it. Valdalism. Insults. Some physical violence. Writing in paint on the walls your name, over and over, repeat to infinity. He tries to make you look insane, and will keep doing it until you give in, until you agree to his life of slavehood. It's scary as anything, but it's...Logical, is that the word I'm looking for? ...I hope she's making it up. Because getting no slaves ('no' being the exact number of slaves I've obtained in my life) is better then getting two, but blowing up a house and murdering people. It's just...Ugh. I'm not thinking about it. In other news Holt is dating someone else, which left Avalon Wood in a sour mood. I sympathise with her, I guess. She's lucky. She, you know, actually dated her boyfriend. Ack! I'm starting to show complex emotions! I must be sick. I have to go and activate my normal, jerk mode. Entry #14 ''I'm not the same because of what you did to me And I'll show you that I've become what you thought me to be. If I can't have you, then I'll throw the world away. Only you are to blame for turning me into the monster I am today... I'm not a 'monster', per se, but still. Clawd, you terrible person. I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do. Normie songs have a weird way of capturing 'zactly what I'm feeling, have you noticed that? From now on, I'm only listening to normie songs. Category:Diary